


[Podfic] Monday I Can Fall Apart But By Friday I'm In Love

by RsCreighton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mpreg, Neighbors, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pregnant Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just past five in the morning and Stiles is barely awake, wearing only sleep pants that hang low below his pregnant belly, and he can't get the damned brand new jar of decaf coffee open. But he has a neighbor, and he's too tired to think that waking someone else up at this hour might not be the best (or politest) of ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Monday I Can Fall Apart But By Friday I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). Log in to view. 



> Thanks to tryslora for having blanket permission :DDD

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton

| 

## Streaming Audio

[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/June%202016/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Monday%20I%20Can%20Fall%20Apart.mp3)

  * ## Downloads

    * [ MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/June%202016/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Monday%20I%20Can%20Fall%20Apart.mp3) | **Size:** 36 MB | **Duration:** 0:38:04

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Open/Closing Song The Cure [ Friday I'm In Love ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QC00oZ1q10)


End file.
